Tethered and Chained
by ALC Punk
Summary: He's doing it on purpose... warning: Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill in a relationship of sorts. There are chains.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Set: eh. s5. Spoilers: None.  
Notes: Porn without a plot. Really. Rating: R to NC17, depending on your level of tolerance, whatever.  
Archive: Yes.  
  
Tethered and Chained by Ana Lyssie Cotton  
  
He was doing it on purpose.  
  
Sam could tell. There was no other way what he was doing would have this effect on her. He was only breathing, for crying out loud! Except that with every breath, the rings of the chainmail he'd been put in brushed against her half-naked chest, rubbing against her nipples. She hated this outfit. And when she got free? She was so killing Daniel.  
  
If she didn't kill the Colonel first.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"I hope you're not going to whine, Carter. This chainmail's heavy."  
  
She wondered, not for the first time, how she put up with him. Of course, right now, she had no choice. He was chained to a wall, and she was chained to the same wall, directly on top of him. Their captors had really wacked out senses of humor.  
  
Or they were just really cruel.  
  
He breathed again, and her nipples--which she NEVER would have said were all that sensitive--sent little tingly messages to parts of her body.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Could you stop, sir?"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
Breathing. Yeah. There was something she could tell him. Deciding to see if it would help her get a grip--not a grip. Stable. It would help her get her emotions and feelings stable. Yes. She closed her eyes.  
  
Rings glided over nipples, fingers swept across flesh, the scent of skin and Jack and tongues and lips and teeth and -- she let out a strangled moan.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
Damn. Her eyes snapped open and she raised her head to meet his. "I'm fine, sir."  
  
"You sure?" Something that might have been amusement was in his eyes.  
  
"Certain, sir."  
  
"Ok." And then he shifted.  
  
Unfortunately, this simply pulled the silky fabric in a caressing motion across her torso. And the rings still brushed her nipples. "Oh, god." She knew she was flushing, her body's natural responses slowly taking over.  
  
You're a soldier! She snapped at herself. I'm also a woman and I haven't had sex in a very long time. And this is Jack. Damn. Not Jack. The Colonel. This was the Colonel, and he smelled of sweat and dirt and blood and metal and -- Stop it.  
  
"Carter, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
She was not telling him. She was SO not telling him. "My arms are a little sore."  
  
"Riight." The look in his eyes was unconvinced. And then he shifted again.  
  
The result was that she closed her eyes for a moment, then snapped them open when she realized what had happened. The last movement had nudged her legs apart and she was now almost straddling him. And suddenly she knew that she was NOT the only being affected by this. "Sir."  
  
Pathetic. That's what they were. God-damned pathetic, if just the simplest of touches sent them into this sort of frenzy.  
  
"It's all right, Carter."  
  
"No, it's not." Unconsciously, her legs shifted, moving to straddle him, knees meeting the cold stone wall behind him. Damn. "Sir, I--"  
  
His hips moved upwards, and metal rings pushed into silk-clad skin and her nerves flared. "Tell me to stop."  
  
Oh. God. He wanted to stop? Was he insane?  
  
Another movement dragged silk across skin and she whimpered. "Don't."  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Don't stop," she managed, eyes closing as her forehead fell against his shoulder.  
  
Stubble tickled her ear and then lips and tongue caressed it. "Why not?"  
  
One day, Jack O'Neill would be somewhere she could do him serious harm. Right now, she didn't care. What she wanted, she wouldn't be able to have (not with their hands chained to a wall, at least), so she was going to settle for something else.  
  
Because I like it, didn't sound like a good reason.  
  
She said it anyway.  
  
"Good." His hips shifted against her.  
  
She pushed back, sliding against slick silk and hard chainmail.  
  
A groan escaped him.  
  
"We really," she paused to pull herself up slightly, then slowly slid back down. "Shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"Gosh, no."  
  
They didn't speak anymore then. She didn't notice when they started kissing, but the added stimulation was enough to make her moan into his mouth.  
  
Eventually, he pulled his mouth back, "Need to be--" a groan escaped him, "--quieter."  
  
"I'll--" her own gasp seemed to fill the cell, "--try."  
  
Their lips re-fastened. Her arms were aching, she noticed dimly. But so were other parts of her body, and she was giving them release. Finally. Dear, god, finally.  
  
He breathed out once more, warmed metal links dragged against sensitive breasts and nipples, and it was enough.  
  
Convulsing, she tightened her legs, driving herself down onto him and onto the rings and into feeling too much. His own release came moments later, and they drank each other's cries, desperate mouths and lips and tongues.  
  
They were both silent, then, panting and getting their breathing back under control.  
  
Finally, Sam shifted, wincing at the patches of her legs and inner thighs which were now slightly chafed. Even with the silk, the metal hadn't been that forgiving. At least there hadn't been any pinching.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"It's ok, sir."  
  
He dipped his head and bumped hers. "You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure." Her legs slid more easily until they were hanging straight again. Careful movements kept her nipples a bit less pressed against his chainmail-clad chest. "That..."  
  
"Yup."  
  
He sounded smug.  
  
Damn. "Sir?"  
  
"We're stuck in a cell, probably about to be tortured and this idiot goa'uld knows what else, Carter." He sighed. "And my arms are tired."  
  
"Yeah. Mine, too."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Hrm?" She was feeling oddly sleepy. Of course, that was the normal response after a great sexual encounter. The soporific effects of muscle fatigue and endorphins were well-documented. And she was snuggling against her commanding officer. Which, granted, couldn't be helped, what with the chains holding them there. Still... She had just practically had sex with him. Sort of.  
  
"I'd do it all over again."  
  
A smirk pulled at her lips. "You would?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
She stretched against him, tired and almost comfortable. Her lips grazed his cheek. "So would I."  
  
He didn't say anything else, and neither did she. Eventually, their guards came and released them. They were thrown in another cell with Daniel and Teal'c. If the two of them noticed anything out of the ordinary, they said nothing. Though she was certain Teal'c did.  
  
A day later, they made their escape and dialed the alpha site.  
  
-fini- 


End file.
